Moment
by Sonslover101
Summary: Liv hasn't seen him in years, she never thought it would matter much, sure they'd talked, but that was it. what happens when Liv starts to realize he should never have left? how will she tell him? most importantly, will he leave again?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I wanted to start a new story that was a little different than my other ones. I've noticed that a lot of the best stories focus equally on cases, and characters lives. I've been focusing primarily on Liv and Elliot's personal life, so I wanted to make something a bit more like the show, with my own twist of course. There is, of course, some pg topics such as rape and murder. But this will be an overall pretty tame story, at least that's what I'm planning. I'd like to mention that when it comes to time in this story it isn't like in the show, in this fic Liv and Tucker still talk, along with her and Elliot, through facetime. That's always my biggest pet peeve of the show, I get Elliot was written off but it's not like she would just never talk to him again, they could have a phone conversation or something. I mean they were too close to just stop talking. Well anyway, Hope you enjoy!

Liv sat there at her desk, lost in space. Her head couldn't wrap itself around the case. How could someone just disappear? Of course, people had seemingly disappeared before, but never like this. Allen Norbeck had been a wealthy businessman living in Boston. He had suddenly disappeared a week before his rape trial, taking a young girl with him. The child was Louise stroom, a 7-year-old girl who had been taken from a local park. Her parents had given all the information possible, they knew what his face looked like, what kind of car, the license plate, everything. Yet they still hadn't had a single lead. They had checked traffic cameras and put posters up. There was just no trace of him. Liv saw Cragen walking in, looking none too excited. "Captain, did you find anything on the license plate?" His head drooped a bit. "No, but we did get a hit on those fingerprints they found on the bat left in the park. Not his, but one Jonathon Parker. A 27-year-old broker who lives 2 blocks away from Allen." Liv breathed a silent breath of relief. "Okay fin and Rollins, you guys go check it out, I'm going to stay here and start running Jonathon's face through the system." They shuffled out as Liv sat back down. She typed in his information and was astounded to find that nothing came up. "Um, captain?" She said with a confused look on her face. "What, you get something?" "no, actually. There is no Jonathon Parker." He scrunched his brow. "What are you talking about? The house is registered in that name, he can't use a fake ID for that." Then it clicked. "But what if he was the one who did the legal paperwork? He's a broker" His face snapped back. "You're right, why would he need to buy a house under a fake name though? Tell you what, you guys dig up anything you can on this guy, let me know what you find."

It was roughly 3 hours later and they were still searching. After looking around the house Rollins and Fin found nothing but a cleared out house. As if he knew someone would be coming, he had taken absolutely everything out a few days ago, according to a neighbor. "Ok, and did he come out much? Did he seem to have a social lifestyle?" Rollins asked the man. "No, actually he's been living here for 3 months, and I've only seen him out a handful of times." "ok, and did you ever see anything unusual?" the man thought for a moment. "The only thing I can think of is a few nights ago. He must have been walking home or something, but I went up to my window and saw a woman screaming at him. She was obviously drunk, kept calling him Peter. She said something about him telling the truth. I just ignored it, thinking it was just some drunk girl he said no to." As Rollins wrote she mouthed a "thank you" They started to walk away. "So, looks like Liv was right, Jonathon is not this guys name. I just wish we had the last name too."

They walked into Liv and Cragen talking at her desk. "I know that this is going to be a long case but trust me I'm fine." "liv, it's only been a month, I want you to get some rest, and get away from work for a second." It was true, it had only been a month. It had been one month since it happened. She still woke up sometimes, thinking of his face. She still had to calm her breathing now and then, hearing his voice. She was tortured by that voice. But this was not the time for that. Somebody could very well be dealing with that right now at just 7. "Just, please Captain, let me do my job for a few more hours. I will go home when everybody else does." He caved. "Alright fine, but you know I'm only doing this for your well being. I care about you Liv" She smiled ever so slightly. "I know," she said.

As Liv walked out Fin set down the phone and got up from his seat. "Alright, Jonathan's neighbor that we talked to was just shot in his apartment." They pulled up to the scene as they were pulling the body out." Rollins ran over to it. "Woah, wait. Hold on. What does this say?" There was writing on his chest. "Don't waste your words" "because he talked, that woman yelling at him must have something to do with this, he's mad at him."

"There must be some sort of correlation. Maybe the woman is his girlfriend, or a relative? They must be close if she knows his real name." Liv sat thinking. "But how would he get to the apartment to do all that without anyone seeing him? Everybody in the neighborhood got a flyer about him. You'd think somebody would have had to be outside." The puzzled look on her face made Rollins realize it was time to leave. She got up and grabbed her coat from the chair, followed by Fin, and the rest of the team.

Liv opened the door and set down her bag. She heard aria coming down the hall. "Hi puppy!" she said, rubbing the dogs head. Aria was a husky puppy she had gotten after what happened to keep her protected. Of course, as a puppy, it was all for her adorableness, but when she grew up she'd be great at protecting her family. "Tiffany?" She walked in to see her sitter helping Noah with his 1st-grade math homework. "Hi, , sorry I didn't hear you come in." "you're fine," she said, sitting down next to her son. "Mommy, look at how many I got right." he said, hugging her. "Wow! That's awesome. Did you thank Tiffany for helping you?" He looked at her shyly. "Thank you Tiffany" He said. Liv laughed. "Alright sweet boy, time to get your pajamas on, remember Tucker is coming over tomorrow to bring you on an adventure!" He walked to his bedroom as Liv cleaned up some of his toys. "So I'll see you on Wednesday then?" "yes, he'll be ready for another fun day. Thanks again Tiffany" "of course, it is my job" she said with a laugh. "Good night" "good night" She walked into Noah's bedroom to see him ready, Pj's on and everything. "Ok, which book do you want to read tonight?" "let's do the dinosaur one!" "ok, we'll read 2 chapters" about 10 minutes later he was asleep. Liv looked down, marveling over him. 'That's my son' she thought to herself. She gently kissed his head and pulled his covers over his head, turning out the light as she walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So I don't know if I'm doing any of this right, I am just trying my best. The cases might be a little stupid at times, I'm working on it. I've been watching the show for a few years now, and it's one of my favorites. It's just kind of hard to come up with an original case when there's been 19 seasons, and thousands of cases. Trust me, it will get better. Also, to explain the relationship between Liv and Tucker, they are still good friends who text, and go out to lunch, but nothing more. He has become more like a family friend, watching Noah and taking him on trips, and being there for Liv when needed. Let me know what you think, please enjoy!

Liv opened the door to see Tucker smiling back at her. "Hey" he said. "Morning!" She said happily. "You sound like you're in a good mood." he said. "Oh you know, I got a good night's sleep last night, and I got to wake up to my son next to me who had unbeknownst to me crawled into bed with me." As if on cue Noah runs out with his backpack on as Tucker scoops him up. "Ohhh, I got you!" he laughed as he tickled the young boy. His tiny laughter putting a smile on Liv's face. "Are you ready for an adventure?" "yeah" the little boy smiled. "Ok, do you have all of your stuff?" He checked his backpack. "Yep! I have my book, and my water." "Alrighty then, say goodbye to mommy" He ran over and hugged Liv as she bent down to give him a kiss. "Now, you be good for Tucker, ok?" "ok" Tucker walked over. "Thanks Liv, I'm excited to spend a day with this little guy, and hopefully give you a bit of a break. Please, try to enjoy it." He knew she was still thinking about work. He put his arms out and she laid her head on his chest for a moment. It was moments like this that she loved. She had a few people in her life that could always comfort her. Not even necessarily that they knew how, it more of just being around them and specifically they comforted her. Tucker's hugs always had a way of calming her down. They were the kind that let you know how much somebody cares about you. She enjoyed it for a moment. As he went to walk towards the door, he turned around and said again "enjoy it, ok" They smiled at each other as he and Noah walked out the door.

"So, we got ahold of the woman who had been yelling at him from outside his apartment, her name is Mara. She's coming in to talk to us about him." "ok"

"So, how did you know him?" Liv asked. "Well, we had dated a while back, then he got all weird and I backed off." "ok, and why were you yelling at him?" "He had been trying to talk to me, kept calling, or texting. I blocked his number, then it was Facebook, no matter what he kept finding a way to talk to me." "Alright, and why didn't you want him to talk to you?" "he had been really weird, he kept talking about somebody named Louise, I figured at first it was somebody he had cheated on me with or something. But then he started saying weird things like thank god Louise can't leave me like you. I got drunk that night and I was mad so I wanted him to tell the truth about whoever this person was, it was beginning to creep me out." "and what did he say?" "He just said that it was none of my business and that she was way better than me, younger, prettier, not as smart." " what do you think he meant by not as smart?" "I don't know, that's what freaked me out." " Ok, thank you. I just need you to tell me anything else about him that might be helpful, and anything you might know about that girl." "ok, why?" Liv exhaled. "He took that girl 32 hours ago, and we need to find them."

"Alright, Mara told us that he has an office in upper New York, around 3200 Ave. He has been known to stay there overnight, and could easily stay out of sight there as there are no video cameras In his office. He has A 7-year-old girl, and is to be considered possibly armed and dangerous. Liv said, standing next to the board as everybody listened. "Alright, let's go people" Cragen said. Everybody hustled out. Once outside the building Officers were sent in to check the building. Liv Fin and Rollins sat ready outside, armed and ready. After a painstakingly long 10 minutes, they came out empty handed. "It's clear!" they shouted. "What?" Liv said confused. "How, all the evidence pointed to hear, he was seen on the video camera across the street!" Rollins said.

Back at the station things were at a standstill. They were looking over the files again and again, they re-interviewed Mara, trying to find something they missed. They couldn't find anything. Cragen walked into the room while interviewing Mara. "hey, Liv come here." They walked out. "Screams were just heard from Jonathan's apartment." The cars pulled up to the apartment. Liv and Fin jumped out, walking up to the apartment. "Alright, Fin and I are going in. stay on the walkie" They slowly walked up the stairs, up to the empty apartment. There sat Louise on the one chair in the apartment. Liv rushed over to her. "Louise are you okay? Are you hurt?" Liv helped her from the rope. "No, I'm okay" Fin walked into the bedroom to see Jonathon sitting on the bed, gun pressed to his head, with a dead Allen on the floor. Fin slowly spoke to him. "Now Jonathon, don't do anything you're going to regret." He looked up. "Regret? You want to know regret? I already killed 2 people, my life in jail is not one I'm going to live." Fin had a hard time trying to pretend he didn't want him to do it, but as a police officer he had to. "Well just wait, ok.-" Bang! The gun fired off and he fell to the foot of the bed.

The events that had happened had Louise in a state of fear, leaving her out of it. Liv had to carry her out to the ambulance, just to see if she needed medical attention. Liv rode with her to the hospital. In the ambulance She talked to her about how brave she was, and told her that it was all over, and she didn't have to worry anymore. At a certain point she snapped out of her daze and began crying into liv's arm. Liv rubbed her back, knowing what she was going through. Most people couldn't imagine things happening at her age like that, but Liv knew. She knew all too well. "Shh shh shh, it's okay." At the hospital her parents arrived, overjoyed that they had found her. Most parents are thankful, of course, but most just say thank you, understandably too busy with their child. Instead, Her parents ran over to Olivia after seeing her and shook her hand, her mother even hugging her. "Thank you so so much, I really don't know how we can ever thank you enough. It's people like you who make the world safe, thank you so so much." The amount of thank you's was a lot for Liv, used to not getting the appreciation she deserved. It had never bothered her too much though, She wasn't doing it for the glory, she was doing it for the victims, and future victims. She was doing it for justice.

She got home that night to a quiet house. She sat down on the couch and turned off her mind for a moment. She sat there, eyes closed, hands folded over her stomach, as she thought about her life. She knew that it was a lot, with cases like these that hit close to home. At the same time, she knew that few could handle it, and that if she didn't do it, who would? Somebody who doesn't truly care about the victims like she did. Liv had victims that would see her around town, and instead of being reminded about what had happened to them, they would walk up to her and talk to her, remind her how thankful they were. She had bumped into one a few weeks ago that had been held hostage by her father during a divorce, with both parents being abusive sexually and verbally. She had told Liv about her dream to be a police officer as an adult. Of course Liv was very happy when she walked up in her uniform. It was times like these that reminded her of what really mattered.

Tucker walked in with a sleeping Noah over his shoulder. "Hey there" She said, walking with him to Noah's room. After they laid him in his bed, they poured a glass of wine and sat on the couch. "So, what did you guys do?" "well, I took him to that new museum about dinosaurs they have, he got to watch simulation dinosaurs. Then we got some ice cream, and he fell asleep in the car." "wow, thanks again for doing all this. He always has a lot of fun." "Of course, you know I love seeing him." Liv smiled, taking a sip from her glass. "So, how was your day?" She exhaled. " well, we closed a case, always a good feeling." "that's good, so now you can relax?" She laughed. "Ha, wishful thinking" They quietly laughed. They spent the rest of their time talking about their trip, and enjoying each other's company. "Well, thank you for the wine and the company, I had a nice time today." Tucker said as he got up to get his jacket. "You too, thank you"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I tried to put some Elliot into this chapter, As I feel like we need something else exciting. Let me know how you feel but I'm thinking of having him be in more often. Hope you guys enjoy.

Liv woke up to a pounding headache. She rubbed her temples as she slowly, as the light pierced her eyes. She let out a groan as she sat up. She walked over and closed her blinds, tired of being blinded. As she sat back down her phone rang. "Hello?" A familiar voice made her smile. "Good morning!" Elliot yelled, knowing she would have just gotten up. "Morning El, what's up?" "well, I'm going to be coming into to town for a few days, and was wondering if you'd want to get together." "Elliot, of course I would. What are you in town for?" "well, I've been missing it so much, you know? And I just realized that it's not like I have Kathy anymore to yell at me for going, or anybody to tell me I can't, so why not go?" "oh, well, instead of paying for a hotel why don't you just come stay with me? Noah would love to see you again!" They had texted everyday and facetimed often, so he was familiar with Noah. He had seen him when he was a baby when he stopped in on a business trip. "Oh sweetie, I can't do that to ya" "no, really. Just stay here, It would be nice to spend some time with you, let's see how long it takes you to annoy me" They both laughed. "Alright, I guess i'm staying with you" Noah came running in, having woken up. "Mommy come turn on the tv for me!" He pulled on her arm. "Ok El, I'll talk to you later I have to go be a mom" "alright, see ya Liv."

Liv walked in the doors to work, seeing everybody almost waiting for her. "What's going on guys?" All of a sudden everybody was popping streamers and everybody yelled. "Happy 20 years!" Liv had completely forgotton, it was the 20th anniversary of her first day on the job. "Oh my gosh you guys" she said with a smile. Cragen walked over to her and put a hand on her back. "I'm really proud of you Liv" "Thank you captain" "hey look, we got you a cake. Red velvet, your favorite.!" Rollins said, feeling like a child surprising a parent. "Wow, thank you so much you guys" After eating their cake and enjoying a few seconds of stress free life, the phone began to ring. "Benson. Oh my god, okay. Yes. I'll be right there." The worried looks on their faces said it all. "Liv is everything okay?" She tried not to cry. "No, some kids just tried to 'beat up' Noah" "oh my god" Fin said. She raced out to the car and got to the school as quick as she could. He sat in the nurses office, bloddy nose, crying. "Oh honey are you okay?" he nodded. " ?" The principal said kindly. "Yes, that is me" "come on in, let's talk" She kissed his head carefully before walking in. "mam, what happened?" The woman sighed. "Well, I guess Noah did a presentation in class about adoption, it was a homework assignment to inform other students about something that has impacted your life. I guess some of the kids decided that because he was adopted that meant that he wasn't wanted by his biological parents. They decided that they would show him that he 'still wasn't wanted' as they said by doing this. They confessed to hitting him, pushing his face into the concrete, and name-calling." "oh my god" "I would like you to know that every child involved is being suspended, as we absolutely do not permit that kind of behaviour, and that Noah's teacher will be explaining adoption more in depth, to help other kids. I would also like to personally apologize, as we would usually have a teacher on that corner of the playground, but somebody decided not to show up to their duty today. It is our fault that it went so far, and i'm so so sorry. Noah is an amazing kid and we love having him here" Liv took in all that he said. "Ok, just thank you for calling me right away. I almost had a heart attack." Liv got up and took her jacket. "Thank you" She said as she walked out. "Alright, come on honey. Let's go home" She took Noah's hand and led him out of the building. In the car she called Cragen to let him know she was taking the rest of the day off. "Hey what's going on is everything ok?" "yes, Noah is fine. I'll talk to you about it later sir. I am going to be taking the rest of the day off if that is ok." "of course Liv, of course. Please let me know if you need anything."

Back at the house Liv sat Noah down on the couch, turning on his favorite show. Her head was still killing her, but she brushed it off, even though she knew it was from the stress. She sat down next to her son, pulling him close. After a few minutes he quietly said to her "mommy, why don't I have any brothers or sisters?" It was a question Liv wasn't really sure how to answer. "Well, first you need to have a daddy." The boy looked confused. "But why didn't you before me?" This, she was not prepared for. "I just was waiting for the right kid, and boy did I choose wisely." The boy laughed, and let the subject go. After a bit her phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey Liv, it's Elliot. I'm getting on the plane in about an hour, when should I be at the house?" "Umm, whenever you land, I'm at home" "why are you at home on a weekday?" "Something happened with Noah, it's fine i'll explain when you get here." "ok, thanks" She set the phone down and decided to get some rest. She laid her head back and closed her eyes.

"Mommmmy!" She woke up to Noah saying. "What honey? What is it?" "can you make something for dinner? I'm hungry" She smiled at him. Ok, I'll make some Mac and cheese,Ok?"

She got up to make his meal. A while later he sat eating, as she poured herself some wine. It was a wine kind of night. Noah fell asleep around 9, watching his show. She picked him up and pulled him into his bed. She kissed his cheek and walked out, hearing a knock on the door. "Hey El!" she said. He walked in, pulling her close. "I've missed you so much" he said. "I'm really glad you're back" she said, reminding of her of the time he had come around hallway corner at just the right time, hugging her and saying the same thing. She couldn't make it those few days, she couldn't believe she had made it this long.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, This chapter is kind of weird, i'm trying to figure out what I want to do with this story. If you have any suggestions let me know, but i'm thinking of having it be a very long story. If there is anything you want to see let me know. Hope you guys enjoy!

Elliot woke up to the sunshine streaming in. He forgot at first that he was Liv's place, not being used to the guest bedroom. He got up and walked to the bathroom, splashing some water on his face. He stripped down and turned the water on, waiting for it to heat up. As he lathered his hair with soap he heard a knock at the door. "Hey El, can I pee really quick?" "yeah, door's open" She walked in, sitting down to do her business. "Seems like it's been forever since you've peed in front of me" " oh god El." She laughed. She washed her hands, hearing his soft whistling. She walked out to the kitchen, turning the stove on to prepare breakfast. Noah was watching cartoons, quiet for once.

After breakfast, they decided to go out and do something with Noah, considering he hadn't seen Elliot in years. "So buddy, are you excited for the animals?" "yeah" he said. "My favorite one is the giraffes" "really? Why is that?" "because they are cool, duuh" Liv laughed. "So, are you going to see anybody else while your down here?" Elliot thought for a moment. "Well, the captain is the only one still there from when I was. It would be nice to see him." He said. "Yeah, he'd really appreciate it if you stopped in i'm sure" she knew it was true. As they walked around Noah gawked at the animals, and enjoyed feeding them, as Liv and Elliot caught up.

At lunch, Noah sat drawing on his menu as Liv and Elliot giggled like they had so many years ago. " ha, and remember when I ran right into that pipe, oh my god I was stupid" They laughed and laughed, remembering their goofy past. That was the thing she missed most about him. With him around he always managed to make things fun. She didn't remember much of cases, or the serious times, she remembered the times he made her laugh, and made her feel better with all the stress going on. "So who is this new guy, Barba you say? I can't believe we were able to keep A DA that long." "yeah, he's a really great guy, I think you'd like him. He wasn't funny like you, but when I needed it he'd be there to be sure i'm okay. Of course other than that he was nothing like you" Elliot smiled. "It's okay, if he took my place. If you missed me enough a spot to be filled than it's ok. As long as you are happy i'm happy." Liv noticed how sincere he was, and couldn't help but blush a bit. "Thanks El, but trust me, nobody could ever take your place."

After lunch they decided to go see a movie. Jurassic park 3 was out, and Noah loved dinosaurs. They got their popcorn and then went in to find their seats. Liv laughed as Elliot and Noah had a contest to see who could get more popcorn in their mouth by throwing it up into the air and catching it. Once the movie began they relaxed into their seats. Elliot said with his arm protectively around Liv, and Noah next to her, cuddling into her arm. Elliot was happy. He felt like he was part of a family for the first time in a while. Without the team and without kathy and the kids he hadn't been part of a family in a long time. He sat there watching the movie and thinking about how lucky he was.

"Wow! That was awesome, thanks for taking me Mom and Elliot!" "of course buddy, glad you liked it" Elliot said. "So, who thinks ice cream is a good idea?" Liv gave Elliot a look as he said this, but still laughed. At the ice cream shop Noah took forever to pick his kind, then proceeded to spill it all on the floor while dancing around. "I'll go get you some more" she said. "No it's ok Liv, I'll get it" El said, standing up. Halfway through his cone, Noah had more on his face than he did in his tummy. "I think i'm done mommy" He said, getting full. "Haha, alright sweet boy, go put it in the garbage then." Liv and Elliot shared a laugh

Back at the house, they all sat down at the couch, enjoying some quiet time. With Noah fast asleep on her chest, Liv had to sit there until he was fast asleep to move him to his bed. While sitting there, Liv and Elliot's hands inched closer and closer every minute, not realizing it. At a certain point Elliot took her hand in his, realizing he didn't need to do this stupid inch closer shit. They had held hand before, it wasn't a big deal. But for some reason this time it felt different. Maybe it was just because they hadn't seen eachother in so long. Maybe...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys, sorry about the wait.A warning to those who want them, there is talk of rape and murder in this chapter, along with throughout the story. I mean the show is about this, so the fact that people would be surprised by it kind of shocks me, but I don't want to be insensitive so i'm putting a warning. Most of my stories including this one are pretty easy to read, there might be a few things in it where things get more than just a little heavy, but it's certainly nothing horrible. I don't have any sex in my stories, I might talk about it, but will never have the actual act in here. Many writers do, and It's just not something I could do. I don't read fanfiction for any other purpose than to see the things I want to see happen in my favorite shows. I can't stand when stories are written for other purposes. So, sorry about my rant, but please do not expect anything like that in here, I will skip over the act and just say it was done. If there is anything you would like to see me do for this story i'm always open to appropriate ideas based on what I just said. Hope you enjoy!

The next morning Elliot woke up to a loud clap of thunder, pulling him out of a dead sleep. He rolled out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom, wobbling as he did so. It was sunday, and He knew Liv had to work. He decided it was a good thing he was up early, he was going to have to watch Noah today. After brushing his teeth and quickly brushing his hair he walked out into the kitchen. To his surprise Liv was not awake yet, or at least not out of her room. He grabbed some milk from the fridge and sat down to watch the news. The news was as normal, of course. He watched as a house fire burned, a bridge collapsed, and a man tried to smuggle a gun onto a plane. He watched the news everyday, knowing he wasn't going to like what he watched. But for some reason he had thought maybe today would be different, like he did everyday. As he heard footsteps and stirring and then a door opening, he snapped back to reality. Liv walked over to the counter, putting an earring as she did so.

"Morning" she said, noticing his presence. "Morning" "Watching the news? What's going on today?" "oh you know, horrible things" He smirked. "Well, hopefully I can change some of that today" She said, trying to be optimistic. This was one thing he was never the best at. She poured herself some coffee and sat down next to him. "What are you doing? I thought you had work today" "I do, but I have 10 minutes to spare, and you're only here for a while." He thought about her words, noticing the way she was saying them. "Well what were you going to do in those ten minutes?" She looked at him for a moment, and then said "well, I was thinking we could watch the news, maybe talk a bit. I mean it has been a long time since we've been able to talk by ourselves" "this is true. Well, how is work going? What are you guys working on right now?" "Well, everything really. We have the murder of a 25 year old boy who was a suspected rapitst, and a stripper who claimed she was raped by a client." Elliot breathed in a whistle, "wooo, those cases are always tough. Is it too busy for me to stop by today?" Liv smiled. "Of course not, everybody is dying to see you" Elliot laughed, "maybe not the best term to say when you have your job" They both laughed. "I've really missed this" Liv said. "I have too, it's nice to be able to bounce back to how we used to be" They smiled at eachother. Liv had a sudden rush in her body, a feeling of love towards him. Almost as if she loved him in a different way than before.

She got up from the couch before she did anything stupid. "Well, I have to go. Noah's in his room, he will probably wake up in a little bit. Let me know if you need anything" He looked up. "Okay, see you later today" He noticed how fast she got up, almost as if she was trying to get away from him. If only he would have known why.

As he heard Noah's door open he looked over to see him walking out, tired as could be. "Hey Champ! Want to come watch some cartoons?" Noah looked at him tiredly. "Yes, please." He sat down next to Elliot as he turned the channel. After a moment he sank in next to Elliot, feeling close to him. "So, what did you want me to make for breakfast?" He looked up at him. "Well, how about waffles?" Elliot laughed. "Okay kid, whatever you want." He got up to get started, and found himself lost. "Alright bud, where's the flour, and the pans, and baking soda, and…" Noah cut him off, jumping up to help him. "Here" he said, lending him a hand. He opened the cupboard to show him the ingredients he would need. "Thanks kid" he said, rubbing his head.

A while later they sat down at the table, ready to eat their waffles. "We forgot syrup!" Noah laughed. After setting the syrup down Noah reached for it immediately and proceeded to dump the entire bottle out on accident. "Wooahh" Elliot said as he quickly grabbed the bottle, to prevent more from coming out. He tipped it up as they both laughed, Noah running to get paper towels. "Hurry!" Elliot said laughing. After the mess was cleaned up they ate their waffles, talking about their plans for the day. "So, after we walk Aria, we can play at the park a bit, and then we will pick Mommy up at some point." Elliot said. "Okay, can we get ice cream today?" He asked. "I don't know, we just had ice cream yesterday. We'll see" Elliot felt all parent-like to Noah.

They walked out the door, ready for their walk. Aria was excited, being just under 7 months old, she was still small yet energetic. She bound out onto the sidewalk, excited for some much needed exercise. "So, how are you liking your summer so far?" Elliot asked as Noah skipped along. "A lot, it's fun getting to spend more time outside, plus mommy takes more time off to be with me" Elliot smiled. " what's your favorite thing to do outside?" "well, I like to play with my friends that live by us. Alecia and Max from school live close, so we play a lot" "oh, that's good!" Noah laughed. "Yeah, Alecia's Dad takes us over to the park and we play on the 'spinny-thingies' until we get too dizzy" Elliot laughed at this. "Really? I bet you get pretty dizzy on those" Elliot loved this, just getting to spend some time with Noah. Liv had talked about him constantly over the phone, and he had seen and talked with him on facetime many times, but being with him in person was so much different. He was a really great kid, reflectant of Liv. As they continued to talk and laugh, they bounded off towards the park.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys! I'm liking this story and have a lot of ideas for it, but I know that it needs something to keep it interesting instead of just everyday life. Let me know if you have any ideas, but I have some of my own and i'm hoping to introduce something to this story. Please enjoy!

"Again! Again!" Noah yelled as Elliot spun him around. "No more buddy, you're going to get sick! Besides we have to bring Aria back and get some lunch" The little boy pouted a bit but said "okay!" They began their walk home, Aria clearly getting tired. The skies were a bit darker, and it looked like it was going to rain at some point. "We better hurry up"

As Elliot opened the door and Noah ran in under his arm, Aria went running for the couch. "Alright, what do you want for lunch? We've got Mac'&Cheese, leftover spaghetti, and stuff for sandwiches." Noah thought, "well, let's do macaroni and cheese and save mom the leftovers." Elliot smiled at his thoughtfulness. As he set the noodles to be boiled, he pulled out his phone and saw that he had a message from Liv. Liv: Hey, tomorrow night do you want to leave Noah with my sitter and go get some dinner? It would be nice to have some time, just you and me. Elliot smiled. El: sure! Noah and I are just making lunch, then we will come stop by.

"Careful, it's hot" Elliot said, watching Noah ignore him and put the bite in his mouth. "Ahh" he said, spitting it out. Elliot laughed. "I told you it was hot" Noah laughed at him, drinking his water. "Did you have fun so far today?" " yes, lot's of fun!" "good, i'm really trying" Noah laughed, "trust me, you're doing great" Elliot laughed at his professionalism. After they finished, Noah got washed up and they put their shoes on.

They walked into the rain, heading to the car. As they got in they both looked at each other and laughed at the fact that they had done their hair, even with the rain. As they arrived at the station, elliot felt nervous. He hadn't been there in years, and it was a weird feeling to be back. They walked in, Elliot feeling the butterflies in his stomach. As they made their way into the desk area, everyone rose from their seats to greet them, mostly Elliot. "Hey! Look who decided to show up!" Cragen yelled, giving him a hug. Fin walked over, giving him a silent look of "i missed you" Elliot wrapped him in a quick hug too. "How you doin' man? It's been forever!" "pretty good, but it's nice to be here" "I gotta tell you, it was weird not hearing sarcasm everyday, but we got used to it somehow" Fin said. Rollins walked over, shaking Elliots hand. "So you are the one Liv and Cragen are always talking about" "I guess I am" he said with a smile. "Amanda Rollins" She said. "Oh yes, i've heard about you. You and Barba, and Carisi. Don't worry, all good things" They all laughed. "Where's Liv?" Elliot asked, looking at her old desk. "In her office" He had completely forgotten that given her status she was now in an office. "Ah yes, of course" He walked over and knocked on the door, seeing her look up from her work. She stood up as she took her glasses off, walking over to them. "Hey! How was your day?" She said to the two of them. "Awesome!" Noah said, enveloping her in a hug. She laughed. "Haha, hi sweet boy" "did you already say hi to everyone?" "yep, they were all excited to see me aparantly" She laughed as they walked out of the room. Everybody looked at them and smiled, as if they were all thinking the same thing. 'Look at that cute little family' although none of them said it, they all thought of how much they looked like a family. "So El, how long are you here?" Cragen asked. "I think a few weeks, we will see" He said, hinting that he might stay a bit longer. "Well, we should all get together for lunch sometime, it would be nice to sit down and talk when we aren't working" Elliot smiled. "It certainly would be" They all talked for a few minutes, while Liv grabbed her things. "Well, it was nice seeing everybody, we'll have to schedule that lunch" He smiled and waved as they walked out. They went shopping for a bit, until around 7. "So, what do you want to do for dinner?" Elliot asked, driving down the highway. "Could we just pick up something from like Mcdonalds? I'm pretty tired and don't feel like cooking" "sure" He said. With his hand sitting in the middle console by the gear shift, Liv ever so slightly set her hand next to his. Realizing yet again that she had no reason to question herself, she entwined their hands, feeling instantly relieved. Something about it just felt right. Liv couldn't explain it, but it was so different now. It was as if his time away showed her how much she needed him, and how important he really was to her. She tried to hide it to her friends, and didn't talk much about him, but she missed him. Elliot felt it too. He had always loved Liv, and vowed to always be there for her whenever she needed him. They had had their moments, both good and bad, but at the end of the day they were always close. Neither of them could figure out what had changed to make them feel this way.

Once they got home with their McDonalds, they all shared a sigh of relief. It was late, they had had long days, and were all tired. Liv pulled a stool and sat at the kitchen counter, opening her bag. "Here Noah, come get your chicken nuggets" She handed them to him as he happily opened his meal. After their meal, Liv joined Elliot on the couch, watching TV. "so what did you guys do today?" She asked, laying down and laying her head on his knee. "Not much, walked Aria, went to the park" He said, stroking her hair. If someone didn't know better they'd think these two were a married couple. They always had that click, but had never done anything about it. But now, they wanted to. "Noah's asleep, do you want to go watch a movie?" "sure." "ok, but the netflix is only in my room." Liv said, a little obvious about the room part. "Okay, slumber party!" Elliot said in a childish voice. That was one of the things Liv loved about him, he always knew how to make a situation fun, instead of awkward. They went in and got under the covers, as Liv clicked through the movies. "Ooh, we could watch bridesmaids" Liv said, laughing at the look Elliot gave her at this suggestion. "Okay, then what do you want?" Elliot clicked onto grown ups, "this" she laughed at his enthusiasm. "Okay, but only because i'm too tired to fight" she said. He leaned back against the bedframe as Liv laid her head on his chest. " how old is this movie now, anyway?" "I have no idea, it's a funny movie, who cares?"

About an hour into the movie Elliot looked down to find Liv asleep on his chest. He took a second to take in the moment. Looking at her beautiful eyes, delicately closed, and her long brown hair hiding behind her ear. He loved her, something he had always known, but never this way. He smiled as he felt her breathe, in and out. He knew what was different now, they weren't the same kind of partners as before...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, get ready for this story to get going. I really want this to be one of those long life stories, with like sixty chapters. I thought that I needed to get things going, because there are some ideas for later on that I really want to get to. As always, Please Enjoy!

Liv woke up to hear the breathing of a man beside her. She rolled over to see Elliot next to her, fast asleep. She smiled, realizing they had fallen asleep during their movie last night. She would have normally been up by now, but something in her wanted to stay and savor the moment. A few minutes later his eyes slowly opened, to see hers looking into them. "Good morning" She said. "Mmm, good morning" he said, still groggy. "You fell asleep on me" he said with a laugh. "I didn't know what to do" he said. "Well, you're fine, don't worry" She felt his hand reach over around her waist, giving her spurts of joy throughout her mind. "What are the plans for today?" She said. "You don't have to work right?" "nope" "Then let's do some crafts or fort building or something, it's still raining" She looked outside the window to see that it was indeed raining. "Okay, Noah will like that." Although to most not in a relationship this situation would be weird, for them it was semi-normal. Liv slowly pulled herself out of the bed, but her brain protested. She wanted to stay, but knew she shouldn't. As she walked over to the bathroom, Elliot looked at her in a way he never had before. He saw her as sexy, in her little pajamas and messy hair. He couldn't figure out why he was suddenly seeing her different. He thought it was weird, yet he enjoyed it.

Elliot felt the warm water splashing over his skin. It felt good, he needed it to wake up his senses after the night of sleep. He lathered his hair with soap as he heard the door open. "It's just me, gotta pee" Liv said, as he heard the toilet seat clammer. "Ok" "so are we still on for dinner tonight?" she said, doing her business. "Yep! I'm excited, it'll be nice to have an adult night" It came out different than he meant it. "I mean not an ADULT night, just a night for adults" She laughed. "I know what you meant" She washed her hands as she heard him whistling. As she walked out the door she realized that most people did not normally let people in like that. She brushed it off and went to get some cereal.

Later on he walked out of the bathroom in just his towel, as he walked over to his bag. She couldn't help but feel a little turned on by his lack of clothes, but said nothing. "Noah awake yet?" He said a she rummaged through his clothes. "Yep, he's out at the table eating cereal" She said, trying to sound normal. "Good, we'll put in a movie for him or something" He said. He brought his clothes back with him into the bathroom and changed there. He walked out and sat next to her on the bed. "So, do you want to finish that movie from last night?" He said with a smile. "Sure" she said.

After a day of lego's, and movies, and laughter, Liv's sitter showed up to care for Noah. Elliot answered the door as Liv was still getting ready. "Hey Lily, come on in" He said, gesturing with his arm. "Hey Noah!" She said, looking down at him. "Hey Lily, come look at my fort!" He guided her over to it. As Liv came out Elliot felt his heart skip a beat. She was wearing a beautiful dark green tight dress that went down to her knees, an emerald necklace, and her hair curled into beautiful waves. As she slipped her heels on,He managed to say "Wow, Liv you look beautiful. Now i'm going to pale in comparison to you!" He said with fake anger. She laughed, opening the door. "Lily, we should be back around 11:30, feel free to have something to drink or eat, and the guest room is open to sleep in if you need to" Elliot noticed her saying this, wondering why it was "open" if he'd be sleeping in it. As they climbed in the cab they looked at each other and smiled. "Are you excited?" Liv asked. "Oh yes, very" He said in a french accent. She laughed at his playfulness. As they pulled up to the italian restaurant Elliot gave his hand for Liv to get out.

"Wow, this place is really nice" Liv said, noticing the fancy tables. " I know, enjoy tonight because the bill will probably kill me" he said with a laugh. "What are you going to get?" Elliot asked. "I don't know, the prima vera looks good" She said, eyeing the menu. After their food came, they enjoyed a delightful meal. "Would you too like more wine?" The waiter asked as he walked over. "Sure, thank you" Liv answered for both of them. "Geez girl, that's your 2nd glass!" He said, pretending it was bad. "So, How long do you think you will be staying?" He thought about it for a moment. "Well, I'm just going to be stupid and be honest with you. I was only going to come for about 2 weeks, but being here, and being with you i've realized that I never should have left." He said this as her lips curled up into a tight smile. "Well El, you know you can stay as long as you'd like. And if i'm also being honest, i'd love for you to stay longer, having you here has been amazing" they both gave each other a look, there was some love in it, some lust, some joy, and some surprise.

After cashing out and hailing a cab back home, they sat together, hand in hand. "Did you have a nice night?" Elliot asked.

'Oh yes! Thank you very much for taking me out" She said in response. When they opened the door, they saw a dark house. After turning on the lights, Liv realized Lily was in the guest bedroom, fast asleep. "Well, the sheets are dirty now" Liv said, something weird in her voice. "Ok, I could sleep on the couch if you want" "or you could just sleep in my room" she said, a sexual tone to her voice. "Ok" he said, picking up on it. They walked into the guest bedroom just as Lily was waking up. " Hey guys, how was your night?" "oh, it was wonderful. No hurry, but I left a check out on the counter, thank you very much for coming over" She said.

After she left, Liv and Elliot headed towards her room. Liv had no intent of anything sexual tonight, but she really enjoyed the closeness of him last night. They got into their pajamas and laid down in the bed, turning on the TV. Elliot knew what was happening, and he loved it. She was going to act normal, while feeling on the inside everything but normal. She clicked through the channels, before Elliot grabbed the remote from her hands, and looked her in her beautiful eyes. He just couldn't help himself, the moment was right. He delicately placed his lips on hers, and she accepted his kiss. For a moment they kissed, holding eachother close. They both felt right, like they were finally letting something out that had been trapped for years. If we are going to be honest, it lasted more than a moment. The two enjoyed their kiss, and then broke apart from each others lips. Neither knew what to say, they had just taken that extra step between partners and, well, partners if you will. Neither said a word, just continued looking into each others eyes feeling as accomplished as the other.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed last chapter! I was really excited to write it and finally get something happening. I know I said in the beggining that Liv and elliot were just friends, but that was just to set the stage for what they were at the time. Again, if you have any ideas please comment! Hope you enjoy! 3

Elliot woke up to soft lips kissing his. "Goodbye, see you tonight" Liv said, walking towards the door. Suddenly, he remembered last night, a smile creeping onto his face. He couldn't believe it had really happened. He got out of bed and walked out to see Noah on the couch watching cartoons. He quickly fried up some eggs and stood there reliving it over and over again. He still couldn't believe it.

After breakfast he sat down with Noah and did some coloring, wanting to spend some time with him. Noah was happy to also. " haha, that's not what I look like!" Noah said as Elliot drew a big kid with chubby cheeks and a fat nose. "It's not? Let me try again" Elliot enjoyed this time with him, he was such an amazing kid. "So, I was thinking that we could go to a baseball game this weekend, would you want to?" Noah jumped around, seeing as this was his favorite sport. "Yes!" He yelled, overjoyed. "Okay, but you have to be really good, okay?" "okay"

They ate lunch together at a chinese restaurant, something Noah apparently loved. Elliot laughed as he watched him scarf down rice. "Slow down there bud, save some for the rest of the world" After their lunch, Elliot took him to the mall to play at the large play area they had. It was like a mcdonalds playplace, with tubes for kids to crawl around in. He had a blast, talking about it the whole way home. But the playing certainly made him tired, and he fell asleep quickly on the couch. Elliot looked at his adorable little drawings he had made earlier in the morning. He smiled at the ones that were supposed to look like him. They looked more like a monster, but hey, he tried.

Liv came home to see Elliot standing there looking at the picture with a smile on his face, and Noah sleeping on the couch. She walked over to Elliot and he wrapped his arms around her waist as she pecked his lips. "Hey" she said. "How was your day?" "better now" She laughed. This intimacy was so different for them, of course they were always ones to BE close to each other, but never ones to cross the line, considering that he was married, and she didn't want a work relationship. But now things were different, and he liked it that way. He liked it so much he didn't even notice the glass slipping off the counter as they 'took up more room'

As Noah woke up from his nap he heard Liv and Elliot talking. "Yeah, I think it will be fine" "do you need to go to the hospital?" "no, it's fine El, really" Suddenly Noah was there next to them. "What's going on mom?" "oh nothing, I just broke a glass on accident and got some in my hand, it's fine." He gave her a hug, scared something was wrong. "Thank you sweet boy, but i'm fine" after picking all of the pieces out, Elliot bandaged up her hand. "Thank's sweetie, but I think i'm fine" she said adamantly. "I just want to make sure" he said, kissing her hand.

That night as the stars glistened, Liv and Elliiot climbed into bed. She laid there, her head on his chest and hand on his stomach, just listening to his heart beating. "Did you have a good day honey?" "oh yes, we got some things figured out, and helped some people today" "very descriptive" he laughed. As he brought his hand by hers she grabbed it and entwined theirs together. This was pure heaven...


	9. Chapter 9

Alright guys, this chapter is kind of an interesting one. I went for some more case stuff than in other chapters, just to switch it up a bit. Please enjoy!

Liv woke up, trying to think of the events of last night. She gasped suddenly, had they…? She went to the bathroom remembering it all. It was amazing, finally being able to go past that zone they had always stayed clear of. It was something previously so off limits, it made her feel like a badass. But she knew it was also a really big step for them, they were no longer in that awkward in between stage.

As she turned on the hot water she was joined by another hand, on her shoulder. Elliot climbed in with her and they showered together, enjoying the new intimacy. Liv had never felt so close to anyone, ever. She knew it had something to do with the fact that the had been partners for so many years, and were so close. She still never thought they would be this close.

As Liv walked out of the bedroom she saw Noah zip down the hall, clad in his favorite pajamas with the little cape on them. "Woosh!" he yelled, running around. Liv laughed. "What are you doing sweet boy?" He ran past her legs, nearly toppling her over. "Hey! Calm down a bit, it's only 8:00 in the morning!" She said with a laugh. He finally sat down at the counter, clearly waiting for breakfast. "What do you want me to make you little man?" Elliot asked him. He thought for a moment. "How about waffles?" Elliot laughed. "You really like waffles, don't you?" He nodded as he zipped off again.

After they ate their breakfast, Liv washed the dishes and cleaned off the counter. As she wiped it off, Elliot came behind her, wrapping his hands over her stomach. "What are you doing?" Liv said, noting Noah was still in the room. "Nothing, just enjoying my morning" He said with a smile. Liv smiled too as she placed her hand on his arm, embracing him. He kissed her cheek, trying to show that extra bit of affection before she headed off. "Alright, Noah are you going to be good today?" The boy nodded, hugging his mom goodbye. "Bye sweet boy, I love you" "Love you too mommy" He said. She walked out the door, waving to elliot.

When she got to work there was an obvious rush to get something done. The place was a mess and there were people running around, phone's ringing. "Hey hey hey, what's going on guys?" She questioned. "That case that was on the news, about the baseball girl?" Fin said, asking if she knew it. "I didn't see it" she said. He pulled the story up on his computer and motioned her over. She watched as the reporter said "Natalie, age 7 was molested by her baseball coach after practice one evening, her mother waiting outside. The coach was going under a fake name, and has been suspected to be a con-man, with many aliases and people on his side. If you see anything at all, please call thi-" "ok, I got it" Liv said, clearly disrupted by the whole situation. "Okay, so what do we have so far?" Rollins stood up from her chair and walked over the the board. "Well, We have the house he lived in, but rented under an alias. Neighbors say they haven't seen him in weeks. No sign of him there, or anybody for that matter. Other parents of players said that he seemed a little weird at times, but since he wasn't usually alone with the kids they brushed it off. One parent said their child claimed he slapped his butt, they took it to the station and it was never investigated. The only proof or evidence we have right now is her rape kit." Liv thought a moment. "Okay, let's get looking on anybody who might have known him"

Around lunchtime a lead popped up from an anonymous phone number saying they had seen him at a local gas station. They drove down there sirens and all and ran in. They checked the store, not seeing him in there, but looked in the restroom and found him in one of the stalls.

'Alright, so why did you do it?" Liv asked him in the interrogation room. "I didn't do shit! Okay!" He yelled back at her. "Are you sure? Because we have a rape kit that shows otherwise." He bit his lip. "No you don't, you're just saying that to get me to say something." Liv laughed, "Oh you don't think we did a rape kit on the 7 year old girl that you raped? Because we did, and it has you written all over it" He was clearly mad. "I want a lawyer"

Back at the house Elliot and Noah were playing with his action figures, as he raced around with spiderman in one hand and an old captain planet in the other. "I will get him!" He said, shooting fake lasers at Elliot's batman. "Pew pew pew" He said. "No! Never!" Elliot yelled back, as Noah laughed. "HaHaHa! I've got you now!" He said as shot one last laser at him. Elliot's action figure toppled to the table and elliot screamed "I'll get you for this" As he ran over to catch the running boy and tickled him as he laughed. "I got you!'"he yelled through the two's laughter."Alright buddy, time for some lunch, i'll get the sandwich stuff out" He ran over and sat at the counter, awaiting his lunch.

"I don't know about this" Barba said, as they walked into the courthouse. "What do you mean you don't know?" Liv asked. "Well, it's just odd to me that somebody would adamantly say no when we have so much evidence against him." Liv thought for a second. "I know, I thought that too. I mean I get that you're not just going to say fine i did it, but you'd think after a while he'd break down or slip up, but his story has remained consistent." "yeah, there's something off about this guy"

" , who do you call to the stand?" "I would like to call Kathleen Meyer to the stand, a parent of one of the players on Natalie's team." "so , did coach Johnson ever do anything that seemed off to you?" She thought a moment. "Yes, there were a few times that he would get really aggressive with the kids after a mistake, or get a liitle too close with them." "alright, what do you mean by too close?" "well, umm… My son for instance, he was slapped by Coach Johnson on the bottom after a game one day." "Okay, and what did you do about it?" "Well, I came and told the police, and I took him off the team." "okay, and was anything done about it?" "no, the police said they would look into it, but never did" "okay, and was your son the only person you saw receiving this type of treatment?" "no, there was another boy on the team and a girl who I saw him repeatedly 'accidentally' bump on their butts, or other inappropriate places. I talked with the two parents and one of them took her son off the team right away, the other continued to play" "okay, and can you tell me, who was that young girl?" "Natalie" She said, as Barba stopped pacing the floor. "No further questions, your honor"

"Alright people of the jury, I'd like you to see something that was written in another 7 year old players diary 3 weeks ago, after a game. "Today was a weird day, after I got my first home run, Coach seemed really happy with me. After the game he brought me into the locker room and said that I had done a really good job, and that I deserved what I was going to get. He was kind of weird though, he put his hand on my butt and said nice job, and squeezed it when I walked out. He also kissed my cheek, which I didn't like. But I got the home run, and mom and dad were really proud of me!" Barba read aloud. "This girls mother decided to look into her diary after she had started saying weird things about her coach. She was horrified to learn that this had happened, and brought this to the station 3 weeks ago for further investigation. We looked into it and after talking to other teammates it is evident that she had said things to them about this, and that it was true. We can't allow this to happen to innocent children just trying to have fun. Not to mention that these are only the cases of it that we know of, there could be many more."

The jurer stood, holding the piece of paper. "Have you reached a verdict?" The judge asked. "Yes." "How do you find the defendant?" "we find the defendant guilty" she said. Barba looked back at Olivia in the stands, both giving a sigh of relief. She had watched hundreds of trials and seen hundreds of cases over her years, but every one still was just as special as the next to her. You could never be sure how the jury will find, considering that even some cases where everything was there, they still went the other way. The relief of winning your side would never get old to her or Barba. They walked out of the court room in the large mass of people. "We did it" Barba said, looking over at her. "What do you mean we? You did all the court work" He smiled. "Yes, but you did all of the case work, and helped me win this case" They walked out the doors to their cars, heading back to the station.

Liv collected her things as Cragen walked in the door. "Hey Captain, what can I do for you?" He walked in. "well, I was just going to tell you that you've been doing an excellent job lately. I mean you always do great, but I was scared that having Elliot back and wanting to spend more time with Noah since it's summer, that maybe you'd get distracted. But you haven't, in fact you're working harder than i've ever seen you work before." Liv smiled, taking in all that he had said. "Thank you Captain, i've really been trying to balance both work and life." He smiled at her. "Alright, I have to head out, having dinner with my brother. Have a good night Liv" he said with a smile. "Night Captain"


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! So I 'm going to skip ahead just a bit in this story, it's about 3 months later. Otherwise I feel like it would be alot of the same stuff. Hope you enjoy!

3 months later

Liv awoke to a gentle kiss being placed on her lips, one she wished was longer. "Goodbye El, make sure to call the restaurant for reservations" she said as he slipped out the door to their room. Elliot had decided to stay with them, things with Liv were going really well, and she had invited him to live with them. He had gotten a job about a week after, working at an insurance agency. Noah and him were getting closer and closer by the passing minute, always going on walks together and going to the park. It was nice for Noah to have a father figure around. Liv and elliot were falling in love, it was the only way to put it.

As Liv tried to lay back down, she heard the door open and Noah ran up onto bed, ready to enjoy some cuddles from mom. They stayed in bed for a bit, watching the tv and enjoying some much needed time with each other. Liv had the day off, because she had injured herself at work was deemed "unfit for work". She thought it was stupid, a simple concussion was not a good reason to keep her home for a week.

"I know Brenda, it's weird that he's so sweet lately but i'm going to just say that you've got a ring coming on your finger soon" she said on the phone with her best friend. "Well just because it's only been a year doesn't mean he won't do it, I've known people who got engaged in a month! Some people are just easy to fall in love with" She laughed. Noah came in asking for lunch, as it was somehow already noon. "Okay, Hey Brenda I gotta go, i'll talk to you later okay?" she hung up the phone and looked down at the boy. "What do you want?" He thought for a long while, and finally said "I want that spaghetti from the place down the road" She sighed. "Alright, let's get our jackets on."

For a sunday the restaurant was surprisingly quiet. "So, what are you doing at school tomorrow?" Liv asked, as they waited for the food. "I don't know, I think we are talking about the planets" She smiled. "Really? Which ones" He looked at her like she was stupid "all of them mom" he said in an obvious tone. She laughed at him. "Oh, okay. Well what else are you going to do?" He stopped his coloring and looked at her. "Hey mom, how long is Elliot going to stay with us?" The question surprised her. After a moment she said "well, for a while, until he doesn't want to I guess." The answer would hopefully subdue his further questions about it. "I really like Elliot, I want him to stay" He said, putting a smile on Liv's face. "I know you do, I like him too" she said.

After their lunch Liv went home feeling a little sick, thinking she got sick from the food. As Noah ran circles around her she finally stopped him. "Alright Noah, let's just sit down for a minute and let mommy rest, okay sweet boy?" she said, kissing the top of his head. He settled down next to her on the couch, allowing her some quiet. She was so sick, she hoped it wasn't the flu, considering that it was going around. Her phone buzzed and she realized it was Elliot. "Hello?" She said, rather tiredly. "Hey babe, everything okay?" "ugh, I'm not feeling the best, what's up?" "oh, I was just going to check in, but if you're not feeling well do you want me to cancel the reservations?" "Yes please, i'm sorry I just can't do it tonight" "It's totally fine, just let me know if I need to come home early to care for you" She smiled at his caringness. "Okay, thank you"

Liv hadn't thrown up in a long time, so she knew she was definately sick when she had to run to the bathroom. She figured she better go into the doctors to get some antibiotics, she didn't want to pass it onto anybody if she had the flu. She called her doctors office and scheduled an appointment. She sat back down on the couch, happy to see Noah fast asleep.

Elliot walked in to find them both asleep on the couch, happy in dream land. He set his groceries down and walked over to them. Liv started to stir as he took her hand. "Hey honey, how are you feeling?" "ugh, terrible. I'm going to the doctor's tomorrow for some antibiotics." "okay, do you need anything?" "nope, i'm fine for now"

She woke up in the middle of the night to a strange noise, it was coming from the kitchen. She reached over for Elliot and grabbed his hand. He shot up as he heard the noise, quietly getting his weapon. "Stay here" He whispered. The clanking stopped when he opened the door. Oh god, what was happening. A man in a typical robber-outfit, the black clothes, ski mask. He saw him look up, and said, gun pointed. "Now i'm going to give you 3 seconds to get out of my house or you're going to regret it" The man reached for something in his pocket. Elliot shot, right in the arm. He did this on purpose, as he could have easily killed the man, but this was not the point. He was merely saving him from being hurt by the man. The man fell back on the fridge, his arm pierced by the bullet. Incapable of doing any harm Elliot called the police and held his gun at him, letting him know not to try anything. Liv had heard, she knew what was going on. "It's okay Liv!" he shouted, to let her know he was okay.

The cops showed up and dragged the man away, thanking Elliot for merely stunning the man instead of shooting him dead. Elliot ran over to Liv the second it was safe, letting her know that nothing had been taken and it was fine. She was still sick, so this was just the icing on the cake. She ran into Noah's room when the coast was clear, pulling him into bed with them. After the police left Liv turned on the TV for him, considering none of them would be able to sleep. Liv and Elliot didn't really know how to react. "Thank you" was all she managed to say.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Let me know if you want to continue skipping ahead until we get to a really good part or not. Please enjoy!

After getting her Antibiotics at the doctors, Liv went to the bank to cash some checks from her birthday. She was still a little stunned by the events of last night, and it was a little hard to go out into normal life after something like that so fast. "Mam?" The bank teller said. "Wha- oh, i'm sorry I'd like to cash these checks please?" On her way home Elliot called, in a surprisingly good mood. "Hey sweetie, what's up?" Liv said. "Not much, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight. Or rather just to tell you that we are going out. I already booked a sitter so you can't say no." Liv laughed. "Alright then, let's go out tonight." "Alright, we are going to that one italian resturant downtown, so dress fancy" Liv couldn't believe he was taking her to such a nice place so suddenly. "Okay, why so fancy?" "Because I realized last night that I want to spend my time with you wisely" "yeah, but why don't you spend your money wisely too" He laughed. "See you tonight"

She opened the door and set her bag down on the counter. She sat down on the couch and turned the tv on, hoping to find something to watch. Nothing. All there was were re-runs of the office and . She flipped through the stations again, deciding on an episode of friends. She sank down into the couch, tired. She couldn't call off the dinner, but she certainly did not have the energy to go out tonight.

Every single noise heard in the house made Liv jump. Arya moved and in caused her to fly into the air, thinking it was someone. She was so tense, like never before. She couldn't believe it, she worked at a job like hers and couldn't handle a break in. She heard the door open and was delighted to see Elliot walk in, with Noah following behind. She wrapped Noah in a hug as she kissed Elliots lips. "You ready for tonight?" "yes" She said. "Well, the sitter will be here at 8, and our reservation is at 8:30."

"Thank you so much emily" Liv said, walking out the door. "You are so beautiful" Elliot said at dinner, surprising her a bit. "Oh, really? Tell me more" she said, joking. "you're eyes are so ravishing, and you have such gorgeous hair" He said, in a surprisingly serious tone. "El?" Liv said confused. He wasn't normally so affectionate. "And your lips are so beautiful, I just want to kiss them. In fact you are so beautiful," He said, bending down and bringing out a ring. "That I could just marry you" Liv was speechless. But the one thing she could say, was not what Elliot wanted to hear. "No" she said, as the people who had turned to look in their chairs gasped. "I Could just marry YOU" She said, as she bent down to kiss him. The crowd clapped and cheered and awed as the two kissed, savoring the moment. Elliot stood up. "Oh my god you had me so scared" He said, laughing. "I know!" She said. The people sat down and went back to their food after a moment, and the waiter came by to give them a cake, shaped as a heart. The two sat staring into eachothers eyes, in awe of what had just happened. "I love you more and more everyday El." Liv said, opening up. Elliot smiled a sweet smile, as he sipped his champagne.

After a night of 'celebration', they fell asleep, wrapped up in eachother. The next day they called relatives, facetimed friends to show the ring, and told just about everybody who had to know. They were still basking in the beauty of the event. "Oh my god!" liv's best friend Brenda said. "I told you!" Liv laughed at this, knowing it was true. "So what does this mean? What's next? Are there going to be baby stabbensons walking around?" "slow down there" Elliot said. Liv laughed.

Liv made a facebook post, just because she felt like enjoying the attention for a moment. She was flooded with likes and comments, all from old friends and family members. It was so amazing to her, that all that time he was really the one. They were just now finally getting their moment...


	12. Chapter 12

He guys! This chapter is going to flip perspectives a lot, so I will just write the name on top to show you who's perspective it is. Hope you enjoy! Also, this is about a year later.

Liv

As I zip up the dress and slip into my shoes, I feel excitement course through my veins. As if that wasn't enough, looking in the mirror really sured it up. This is the day, it's really here. The makeup artist comes in and sets her bag down. I feel the soft brush strokes on my face as I think about what this day holds. Today, I am going to vow to be with the love of my life for the rest of my life.

Elliot

I watch through the window the people piling in, realizing that i'm really about to do this. It's so exciting, we've been planning and waiting for a year, and i'm more than ready for this. I look over at my dad, as he smiles proudly. "You ready son?" he says, smiling still. "100 percent" I say.

Liv

As the music begins to play, the people rise. My legs are shaking as I walk down the aisle, and I'm glad I have Cragen next to me for support. He had stepped up to take me down the aisle, given that I don't have a father. His smile as he walks me is adorable, reminding how amazing he is. I see him, my groom standing at the end of the aisle, awaiting me.

Elliot

She's beautiful. Was all my mind could say. So amazingly beautiful. I'm so lucky. She walks down the aisle and cragen let's go of her arm as she walks up to join hands with mine. We smile at eachother. I know the priest is talking but I can't hear him, all I can do is stare into her beautiful eyes.

Liv

After the words are spoken, our lips are intertwined and I feel my heart skip a beat. As everybody stands up and cheers, I realize what this means. I just got married, for real.

Liv

"And now, say hello to your new husband and wife, Olivia and Elliot!" The announcer yells as everybody cheers. We walk in and smile at everybody, as we make our way to the dancefloor. Our first dance song was a song that Elliot's mother adored, all about enjoying the little moments you have with one another. It just happened to fit perfectly, so we decided to use it. As we slowly move around the floor I look into his eyes. I can't believe he's really mine. After all these years or being partners we finally went for it. I have never been this happy in my entire life, I don't ever want this moment to end...


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Guys! This chapter is going to be from liv's perspective, I think I might try doing this from now on from either hers or elliots, just because I like it better than third person. Sorry the last chapter was so short, I tried! Hope you enjoy!

I wake up in the morning with a smile on my face. After all the events of the night before, and some leading into the morning, I couldn't help it. I look over at Elliot, who's sleeping quietly. He's so peaceful, and calm. I carefully get up from the bed and walk towards the bathroom, quiet as I shut the door. After a use of the facilities I get up and stand in front of the mirror. My hair and makeup from last night is a complete mess, glad I spent so much money on them. I wash my face and take the numerous bobby pins out of my hair. After pulling it back into a sleek ponytail I walk out and see that Elliot is awake. He smiles at me, and i'm a bit surprised that he still 'enjoys' me in my no makeup state. I'm sure most people would be wearing some wedding lingerie, with their hair done up, and fancy makeup on. But yet, in my tank top and sweats, and messy hair, Elliot still finds me sexy.

Later on in the kitchen, I open my phone to find tons of facebook notifications. My family put pictures up from the wedding. I see the tons of comments and likes, and enjoy the nice messages. My friend Brenda took Noah for the night and today so we can enjoy ourselves. She's also offered to watch him while we go on our honeymoon. It's supposed to be a surprise for me. Elliot planned it and won't tell me what or where we are going.

I walk back to the bedroom and watch Elliot as he walks over to me, looking me in the eyes. He moves toward me and kisses me passionately. Something about him is just so caring right now, it's nice compared to his normal sarcasm and all.

Our flight leaves in 2 days so we decide to spend a day with Noah before we leave for 2 weeks. As he jumps out of the car and runs towards us I can see how happy he is. I scoop him up into a hug, and he laughs as Elliot smiles at me. He hugs onto Elliots leg and laughs as Elliot scoops him up as well. "Thank you so much Brenda" I say, hugging her as well.

After eating ice cream, and going to the aquarium with Noah we walk over to the car. Once inside I get a call from Cragen. "Hey, I really don't want to be calling during time and everything, but I know you would want to know this. But, um Fin today was hurt on the job. He was in a hostage situation, and was shot in the leg. He lost a lot of blood but he'll be fine. I just wanted to let you know." I take in the information for a second. "Okay, thank you for telling me." I hang up the phone and I know Elliot is waiting to find out what happened. "Uh, Fin was shot on the job, in the leg." I say. He shakes his head. "We'll send him a card before we leave" I say.

As Elliot puts Noah to bed I continue to pack. Elliot walks in and I slowly sink in to his embrace. He kisses my cheek and smiles. The beating of my heart speeds up as he whispers into my ear. "You ready for tonight?" "What's happening tonight?" I question. " i'm about to show you" He says, pushing me back on the bed. "Well okay" I say as we kiss...


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! I'm trying to make this more interesting than the last chapter, it's kind of hard to make interesting things happen constantly, so hopefully this will be better. Hope you enjoy!

The plane ride was the smoothest i've ever had. There was a lot of work put into making sure I didn't know where we were going. He had to sheild my eyes and plug my ears any time tickets were mentioned. I can tell Elliot is excited. As we walk off of the plane, I am a bit disapointed that there are no women in hula skirts handing us lay's. Just an airport. But i'm still very excited. After all of the checkpoints and everything we walk past a window and I see it. "Is that?" I stop as elliot walks up behind me and smiles at me. "The eiffel tower?" He says. I feel a tear trickles down my face. "Oh my god El" I say. I've always dreamed of going to paris. "How did you know?" "I remembered you saying how you'd always wanted to go to paris back when." I can't believe he would have remembered something I said years ago. I wrap him up in a hug, oblivious to the people around us.

We check into the hotel and put our bags in the room. "So what's first?" I ask. "I have reservations for tonight at a nice restaurant, we have about 3 hours to kill. What would you like to do?" I smile at him. "Well, there are a few things I have in mind…"

After some intimate time it was 7, so we got dressed, and headed out. When we get there I see that it is an amazing restaurant, beautifully decorated, and fancier than anything i've ever seen. We are walked to our table and they give us a bottle of champagne with our names engraved on them and the date. "Happy honeymoon" The man says "on us" He adds. "Did you tell them it was our honeymoon?" I ask elliot as the waiter leaves. "Maybe" He says with a goofy smile.

The dinner was amazing, Elliot had steak, he can't stand fish. But I enjoyed a lovely lobster. It was great. After enjoying our dinner and some wine, we decided to go see the eiffel tower. We pulled up and walked out of the cab. "Wow" was all I could say. The lights lit up the dark and was just beautiful. We sit down on a park bench and I laid my head down on his shoulder. He took my hand in his. "I love you so much" I say, it just slips out of my mouth. He looks at me, and says " I love you more Liv, I always will love you" we sit there, hand in hand, me on his shoulder, and I feel like i'm complete. Everything I've always wanted is right here… in this moment...


	15. Chapter 15

We wake up in the hotel and I feel Elliot's hand wrapped around me. It's amazing to wake up to this, a husband I love, in a place I love, happier than i've ever been. He slowly starts to wake up, and I can hear his breath become more regular. "Good morning baby" He says, squeezing me tight. "Good morning" I say back. "Did you sleep well?" I ask. "Yes, I always sleep well when i'm next to you" he says with a sweet smile. We decide today is the day for sightseeing. We wanted to see the Eiffel tower up close during the day, although nothing could beat last night. We also wanted to see the notre-dame cathedral, and the louvre. We walk down to our cab and get in. "The louvre please!" Elliot says. We drive up and just the outside is amazing, we can't imagine how amazing the inside will be.

After going through all of the security and getting our maps we begin to walk around. We know the main stuff we want to see, of course the Mona Lisa, and the venus de milo. We walk around and see some pretty random pieces of art. Mostly stuff we don't know, but still pretty nice to see. There are statues and paintings and murals, it's amazing. We see the easter island head, and numerous statues of ancient queens and religious figures. After walking for a while we walk upon a beautiful painting, housed inside the glass about 5 feet away is the mona lisa, staring back at us. I've never really been a big art person, but when it comes to seeing something like this, arguably the most well known piece of art in the world, i'm taken aback. I've seen so many pictures, and always just thought of it as the mona lisa, but there is so much more than just a face i've seen many times before. When you're right there you can see so much more. She does really smile, it's faint but you can see it. The time taken to paint this is so evident, in the definition of the trees in the background, and the contouring on her cheeks. The attention to detail is crazy. I look over at Elliot and he is in awe too.

After seeing other pieces of artwork and being astounded a few more times we head out to get some lunch. "So, what do you think so far?" Elliot says. "Are you kidding me? I'm loving this! It's the most amazing day of my life and it's not even over yet" I say, hearing the excitement in my voice. "I'm so happy this is where we went" Elliot says. "I'm so happy that we got married. I'm so happy I met you, and dealt with you long enough to like you, and grew to love you more than anything in the world" I say, letting the romantic in me take over. "I love you more and more every day Olivia" Elliot says back, placing a soft kiss on my lips. We break away as we see that our food is coming. "So, where do you want to go after this? The catacombs?" Elliot says with too much excitement. "I know how much you want to go, but it's just so creepy. I mean it's heads!" I say with a laugh. "I know but it's just so cool" he says. "How about the palace of versailles?" I say. "It's supposed to be beautiful, and i'm sure we could get in now that it's later in the day." He thinks about it for a moment. "Alright, but I really want to see the catacombs at some point" After a quick sandwich we decide to go to the palace of versailles, which is beautiful. We walk around and see the beautiful marble floors, and murals. It's beautiful. This is a tour, so it's not as free range. We finish our tour and Elliot decides to see the Catacombs. I'm not one for going and seeing tons of dead peoples heads, but he really wants to so I decide to go.

We follow the tour guide and go underground through tunnels and come out on a ledge looking over the catacomb. I look over the ledge and see the heads. It kind of grosses me out, thinking of all of the people they would have been, but I guess it's cool. We learn some interesting things about the place, and then finally it's over. Elliot loved it, I don't know how I feel about it. We do some more wandering around, and soon find ourselves tired. Elliot has some sort of surprise for tonight, so we decide to get some "Rest" back at the apartment before it's time to go. After our "Rest" we each shower and get ready for the night. He said to dress up like we are going out to a fancy dinner. We leave just as Elliot get's a call that everything is ready. After getting in the cab I feel the excitement, I again have no idea what's going on, and last night was so amazing under the same circumstances. We get out and I see that we are right next to the seine river, we walk over to a beautifully decorated gondola just for us. There is champagne and food awaiting us. Elliot helps me in and we sit down. The beautiful lights are accentuated by the dark of the night. We begin to flow down the river, as we sip our champagne. The man paddling turns on some soft music, and I look at Elliot with a smile. I cozy up to him, his arm around me. He kisses my head, and we sit like this, enjoying each other for who we are. "I love you so much" He says, placing a soft kiss on my hand. "I love you too" I say, feeling like i've never said something more true.


End file.
